Question: Brandon has 8 pomegranates for every 8 mangos. Write the ratio of pomegranates to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $8:8$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $8 \text{ to } 8$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{8}{8}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of pomegranates to mangos written as a simplified fraction.